Sabot bullets have been known and used in the past for a number of years. A disclosure relating to such a bullet includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,231. In that disclosure, a sabot bullet is described in which the bullet body of the sabot bullet has two conical parts which are integral with and converge to each other and diverge outwardly as the conical parts extend away from their junction. While this construction of a sabot bullet body has been satisfactory in many instances, it has also proven to be a drawback inasmuch as the bullet body has a tendency to break at the junction. This thereby minimizes the penetration of the bullet body in a target which is struck by the bullet body after being shot from a gun. Because of this problem, a need exists for improvements in the construction of a bullet body of a sabot bullet.